legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Recap for Book 1, Chapter 16: Winter Hall
Chapter 16: Winter Hall “Winter Hall they called it once. They say it was the cleanest and nicest of the northern towns. When The Sale brought merchants from the farthest reaches. That’s before the north fell. Before the horrors. Now they call it The Black Halls and no one comes.” -Except from “Noble Houses of the North” Wherein Vok Yotsev describes the life of his great grandmother Lady Savika Yotsev Book 1: The Infestation Chapter 16: Winter Hall Players: Salvatore Characters: Sibastian Date: 1-6-19 Five friends left the Hope Community, but only one returned. Having delivered the captured tribesman over to Duke Vitor, along with his report of the coming horde, Sibastian left Icebridge and made his way to the small hamlet which had formerly been known as Witches’ Well. As always, the village children were the first to notice his return. They grouped around the returning adventurer, peppering him with questions. Was the trip dangerous? How many tribesmen had he killed? Had it been exciting? Where were Kuja and Kainen? At the last question, Sibastian was hesitant to answer. Avoiding the question of Kuja and Kainen’s whereabouts, he handed out coppers to each of the children and sent them off. It was Ryma and Reena that greeting him with hugs next. The two women noticed the absence of the other members, they said nothing and looked at each other. It was Ryma who broke the silence when she asked, “Where are the others? Where are Kainen and Kuja?” “They…they are on another adventure.” Replied Sibastian. Sensing something was amiss, Reena suggested they meet in private and they took their conversation Tesrina’s tent, which the community referred to as ‘The Lady’s Wagon’. “Sibastian, what really happened?” asked Ryma. “Kainen and Kuja are on another adventure. It pained me greatly, but they were unable to return with me. We encountered some ruins, and upon exploring it, we discovered some'' Ishraiya'' artifact. It reacted to Kainen and he was trapped. Kuja and Gloin tried to help him, but they became trapped also. There was nothing I could do to get them out.” Said Sibastian, and the two women stat in silence, concern on their faces for the people who were a part of their community. “Harog will go looking for his grandson.” Said Reena, and Sibastian realized he would need to bring the news to Kainen’s grandparents. “I’ll speak with them.” Said Sibastian. With that they then brought in the small council to provide updates on the state of the community. Reena shared that they had essentially taken as much as they could from Vlodo’s hideout, which was in reality Sir Chevok’s estate and land, which had been taken away from him when the plot to kidnap Vsev had been revealed. They had taken money, food, weapons and supplies for Hope, and now every man had a weapon, although they still did not have armor for all men. Mereena shared that the well in the center of the hamlet, for which it had originally been named Witch’s Well, had been fetid. Several people had fallen ill. They had since been able to clean the water and the sick had made recoveries. Ryma shared that construction was progressing and that each family now had shelter, although there still wasn’t enough barns for the animals. It meant people would have to share their homes with their livestock. Ryma also shared that the they are ready to start planting the winter wheat. “Thank you everyone, you’ve done amazing work in my absence. I’m so proud of you. Please continue on your duties. The council is dismissed.” Said Sibastian. As they rose to leave, he added, “ ‘ector Porin, if you will stay a minute so we can speak.” Protector Porin nodded, and took a seat. Their conversation danced around topics of theology and duty, with Sibastian asking, “Ector Porin, to whom are you loyal? Ector Torig or Prophet Orastyon?” “I am loyal to Orastyon.” “Good.” “Let me ask you a question, Sibastian. To whom are you loyal, Orastyon or Tesrina?” Caught off guard, and realizing that his loyalty and feelings towards Tesrina had been noted, the youth replied, “I am loyal to duty.” “Duty?” “Yes, duty.” “What kind of duty?” “All duty. The duty to Orastyon, the duty to the people of this community and to the many other duties that I have. I am loyal to duty.” Said Sibastian and the two men starred at each for a few moments in silence. Then Porin said, “I think our conversation is over, but let me give you a bit of advice. Work through me for anything that has to do with ‘ector Torig.” With that, Porin left, leaving Sibastian time to eat and rest for the rest of the day. The next day, Sibastian found Kainen’s grandparents knocking at his tent early in the morning. “Sibastian, we were hoping we could speak with you.” Said Harog, Kainen’s grandfather. “Of course! Come in.” Said, Sibastian. Harog and Lirida walked. “Please, have a seat. Can I get you drinks?” “No, thank you.” They declined. Lirida continued, “Sibastian…where is Kainen?” “He is on another adventure.” “Another adventure?” “Yes.” “But he is alive?” “The last time I saw him, yes, he was….alive.” Sensing his hesitation, they changed their questioning. “Thank God he is alive, but is he alright? Is he well?” This was a more difficult question for Sibastian to answer. “I believe he is alright. We discovered ruins, with an Ishraiya artifact…he became trapped. I did everything I could to get him out, I swear. It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make to leave him and Kuja, and I did not make it lightly.” Lirida gripped her husband’s arm but it was Harog who spoke. “I’m going to go get him. Can you tell me where he is? How to get there?” “Harog, you cannot go. You are needed here. Even if you went, there is little chance you would be able to get him out, just as I was unable too. I tried everything I could.” Harog and Lirida looked and each other, and then nodded, trusting Sibastian had done everything he could. Later in the day, Sibastian sought out Vyak, who had been appointed the community scribe. “Welcome back, Sibastian!” Said the young man, a smile on his face and his crippled left arm tight against his body, and sword hung at his side. “Thank you, Vyak, how are you?” “I have been well. I have been assisting Reena with the quarter mastering mostly.” “I see you’re carrying a sword.” “Yes! Although my left arm isn’t of much use, I don’t want to be limited by that. I want to expand my skills. If we face danger in the future, I want to be able to help.” Sibastian smiled at Vyak’s words. “I think we all should strive to expand our skills.” Turning somber, Vyak continued. “I think about being attacked quite often. We are farmers. We don’t really know how to fight and we aren’t training. The men have weapons now, but they don’t really know how to use them. But, if they take time to train, that means they aren’t building shelter or farming, which will put us at risk of the winter.” “Let’s have all the men train for one hour a day. Also, let’s have the two oldest children trained by Harog on how to scout so that we can have lookouts.” Said Sibastian, and Vyak nodded. “I have good news!” Added Vyak. “We retrieved messenger pigeons and ravens from Vlodo’s estates. However, I don’t know where each one goes. I know that one raven goes to Icebridge and that is it.” “That will be very helpful. Not having to travel all the way to Icebridge for every kind of interaction will be helpful. Please continue working on finding out where the others go.” With that, Vyak went about his day. Later in the day, a courier from Icebridge arrived. He delivered a letter to Sibastian. Dear Sibastian, I have been unable to secure the aid of Winter Hall against the looming threat. However, I am needed in Blackruin. I have asked Duke Vitor to send you in my stead for this diplomatic mission. Your first-hand experience with the tribesman will be crucial. Know this, there is something Lord Luvik Yotsev is not telling me. I hope you can find out what. Until we meet again, ~Tesrina Ynchar Knowing that Tesrina would only give him tasks of the utmost importance, Sibastian made preparations to leave and notified the small council of his mission. The next day Sibastian set out for Icebridge and made his way to Lorisa’s. Ushered into Vlodo’s former study, the Madam welcomed him warmly with her raspy voice and cigarette in hand. “Sibastian! So good to see you. How are you? What brings you here?” “I am going on a mission to White Hall and I wanted to hire a girl.” Said Sibastian, to which Lorissa raised an eyebrow. “What kind of mission?” “A diplomatic mission.” “Alright, but I need more information. There are all kinds of girls here, with all kinds of different skills.” “One that can get information.” “I see. Let me ask you a question, Sibastian, and I need you to be honest with me. How much danger will there be?” Sibastian hesitated on his answer, thinking under Lorisa’s knowing stare as she took a long drag from her cigarette. “This is important. We have all kinds of girls, with all kinds of skills, and I need to send the right one with you. There are those that can get you what you want, but can’t take care of themselves, and there are those that can take care of themselves if someone wants to get rough but also know how to get a man to talk.” “I hope there will be no danger, but there is always the possibility. I of course will protect them will my life.” Lorisa raised her hands and said, “I know the exactly the girl to send with you. Please wait in the parlor. Drinks and snacks are on the house. Let me go speak with her.” About an hour later, Sibastian was introduced to Jirinda, a woman with blond hair from the region of Igaro, far to the south with slurry speech. The two agreed on a deal of 10 gold upfront, with 10 gold upon return, and 20 gold if there was any serious danger to Jirinda’s life. After a few wardrobe changes, at Sibastian’s request, the two left Icebridge for Winter Hall. Arriving in Winter Hall a few days, the two rented rooms at the local inn. Splitting up, Sibastian went to the manor house while Jirinda went off to find information. Sibastian’s welcome at the manor of Winter Hall was as cold as the northern winter. He was made to wait almost six hours in the visitor’s parlour, even though he had identified himself as the envoy of Icebridge. At last he was led in to see the Lord. “And who are you?” greeted Lord Luvik. “I am Sibastian Bernard, envoy of Icebridge and Duke Vitor.” Replied Sibastian. “And why should I care? What brings you here?” “I bring news of a threat to White Hall, Icebridge and all of the north. A giant horde of tribesmen are coming south.” “The tribesmen only raid far to the north of the D’vina river, and rarely. They have not been seen close to the D’vina in close to a hundred years, and they haven’t crossed it in over three hundred.” “I have seen them.” “You’ve seen them?” “I have. My village was raided. I have also scouted and seen the tracks of their horde. I have fought them and I have captured one.” Said Sibatian, hoping his passion would show through and convince Luvik. It was to no avail. “I am unconvinced.” Replied the Lord of White Hall. “What would convinced you?” Lord Luvik shrugged and off-handedly replied “Nothing. The tribesmen at my doorstep, maybe.” Then he was silent, as if he was realizing his words. “Our meeting is done for the today. But I will meet with you again. I have preparations to make for other events.” “Thank you, Lord Luvik.” Sibastian said, bowing. Leaving, Sibastian spent the rest of the day exploring Winter Hall, enjoying the public baths which fed off the natural hot springs. He also visited another high end inn where he learned of The Sale and of Lord Luvik’s personal zoo. Heading back to the inn, Jirinda was there with her own updates. She secured invites to The Sale as merchants, along with disguises and weapons that would fit within the disguises. With that, the adventurers made final preparations before The Sale… Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 150xp (time) ''''